El alcohol en los compañeros
by Annbones
Summary: Booth, Brennan y mucho alcohol. ¿Una combinación buena o mala?


Escribí esta historia para el cumpleaños de Caris Bennet que fue el 28 de diciembre, la publiqué en el LJ, ¡y me olvidé por completo de publicarla aquí! Mala cabeza la mía...

Aquí aparece nuevamente cierto personaje adolescente al que adoro, esta vez con compañía ;)

¡Espero que lo disfruten!

Aclaración: ¿Todavía hay alguien que crea que algo de esto es mío? XD

* * *

><p><strong>El alcohol en los compañeros<strong>

Sentía un núcleo de dolor palpitante sobre su cabeza.

Un momento… no era sobre su cabeza.

¡Era en su cabeza!

Parpadeó rápidamente, pero el movimiento sólo consiguió que los brillantes rayos de sol que lo habían despertado parecieran clavarse con más fuerza en sus ojos.

Realmente era muy extraño, en su casa no daba el sol por las mañanas, el enorme edificio de al lado lo impedía. Y tenía entumecido el brazo derecho.

Las evidencias eran claras: tenía una resaca de las que hacía años no se agarraba.

- ¿Todo bien, hermano? – la voz impertinente lo arrancó inmediatamente de sus reflexiones. Sabía quién era, pero no estaba de humor en aquel momento para soportar a su alter ego adolescente. Tenía cosas más importantes, por ejemplo averiguar qué día y hora era, y cómo había llegado a ese estado.

Con el mayor cuidado, abrió los ojos, mientras usaba la mano izquierda para frotarse e impedir que la luz solar lo lastimara aún más. El brazo derecho no podía usarlo, y cuando giró la cabeza lo más despacio posible (y aun así sintiendo como si tuviera arena dentro) encontró a otra persona con él en la cama.

- Vos no sos más boludo porque no hiciste un curso –se burló nuevamente la voz.

¡Huesos estaba a su lado en la cama!

La sorpresa lo hizo incorporarse de repente, sintiendo cómo la habitación y hasta la cama misma parecían dar vueltas.

Derrumbándose nuevamente sobre el colchón, con el mayor cuidado movió el brazo que la antropóloga parecía estar usando de almohada.

Por lo que podía ver, entreabriendo los ojos, la situación era bastante mala. La antropóloga sólo vestía una camiseta y ropa interior, y él aún menos, únicamente sus bóxers. Y ambos estaban totalmente destapados en una cama completamente revuelta.

- ¡Boludo! La única vez que te la llevás a la cama y no te acordás… Vos te comprás un pony y te crece – se reía sin disimulo el adolescente.

- Cállate – logró decir Booth, sintiendo la boca pastosa.

- ¿Qué dijiste? No te entendí – el agente abrió los ojos para encontrarse al molesto muchacho inclinado sobre él colocando una mano sobre su oído a modo de amplificador.

- Que te calles y te vayas – respondió el adulto en un susurro lo más claro que pudo.

- ¿Mientras ese bombón todavía apoliya? ¡Ni loco! Mírala… - la voz del muchacho fue cargándose de ternura –¿Es linda o no es linda? Así toda despeinada, acurrucadita en la cama…

A su pesar, el agente dejó escapar una sonrisa de ternura, el muchacho tenía toda la razón. Huesos era hermosa, y en esas circunstancias, con sólo una camiseta cubriendo su cuerpo esbelto, acurrucada sobre sí misma, con el sol dando de lleno sobre su rostro dormido y algunos rizos revueltos rozando su cuello, parecía una niña.

- Preciosa – susurró el agente.

- Bonita – acotó el muchacho.

- La más guapa – continuó el adulto.

- ¡Está para darle toda la noche! Para que tenga, que guarde y que reparta – el muchacho sonreía mientras hacía gestos obscenos moviendo las caderas –¡Auch! – se quejó al recibir un golpe del adulto con un zapato que estaba al pie de la cama.

La antropóloga se removió en la cama, dando ahora la espalda a los dos hombres.

- ¡Mirá vos! ¡Resulta que la doctora usa tangas! – exclamó sorprendido el joven, mientras el agente contemplaba sorprendido la visión del trasero de su compañera apenas cubierto.

- ¡Basta! – Exclamó el ex – francotirador cuando pudo reaccionar – Te vas de aquí – se levantó tambaleante para empujar al joven fuera de la habitación, saliendo él también y cerrando la puerta tras de sí para evitar la tentación de seguir mirando a su compañera.

Cuando ya estaba tirándose nuevamente sobre el sofá de la sala cayó en la cuenta de que no había tomado nada de ropa.

- ¿Buscabas algo como esto? – preguntó el joven, mientras Booth abría los ojos para verlo sosteniendo sus pantalones, el cinturón con la hebilla de "Gallito" casi completamente afuera.

- Dámelos – trató de ordenar el agente, extendiendo una mano mientras con la otra se masajeaba las sienes.

- Agárralos – se burló el joven balanceando la prenda frente al agente.

Después de unos minutos de mover la mano en el aire, mientras el adolescente se reía completamente divertido, el agente se tumbó completamente en el sillón, sujetándose la cabeza con ambas manos.

- ¡Boludo! ¡Te agarraste un pedo para cuarenta! -.

- ¡Ssshhh! – Booth se tapaba los oídos con las manos, la voz de su otro yo le intensificaba el dolor de cabeza.

- ¿Sabés cómo se evita la resaca? – Interrogó el joven con aire de repente serio - ¡Viviendo borracho! ¿No está bueno el chiste?- siguió riéndose mientras se sentaba al lado del adulto.

- Tú eres muy joven para tomar alcohol – contestó el agente.

- ¿Y? Vos también eras muy joven la primera vez que tomaste, ¿te acordás? El hermano de tu amigo les compró unas cervezas, y terminaron bailando el tango en medio de la calle…

El agente sonrió a medias a su pesar, recordaba perfectamente aquel día, su amigo se reía sin control y él se abrazaba a cada buzón que encontraba por el camino, diciéndole cuanto lo quería.

La voz divertida del muchacho lo sacó de sus recuerdos.

- Tu amigo tenía el pedo alegre, y vos el melancólico… Ya eras medio maricón para esa época – se burló.

El agente trató de parecer indignado, pero en sus actuales circunstancias era algo muy difícil, de manera que se conformó con poner mala cara al atrevido adolescente.

¿Qué habría pasado la noche anterior? ¿Podría haber sucedido algo con Huesos y él realmente no lo recordaba? Si era así, entonces su molesto espíritu juvenil tenía razón: era el colmo haber estado esperando, deseándolo, soñándolo tanto tiempo y ahora que había sucedido no recordarlo.

Colocó sus manos sobre su cabeza, apretando las sienes en un intento de aliviar el dolor que sentía.

Como en un sueño, algunas imágenes acudieron a su mente: Brennan y él habían tenido algunos días de discusiones, y en un intento de hacer caso a Ángela y arreglar las cosas la antropóloga había esgrimido la poco creíble excusa de que aún no habían festejado su total recuperación luego del coma. Recordaba la llegada al departamento de ella, el resto de la noche estaba totalmente en sombras.

- ¿Qué querés, exprimirte el marote? Vas a dejar serrín por todo el sillón, boludo- se burló nuevamente el adolescente.

Entreabrió los ojos, parpadeando para distinguir el ordenado salón del apartamento de Huesos, con una pila de informes sobre la mesa de café que estaba frente a él, y dos vasos con lo que parecía agua.

- Vodka –murmuró el agente.

- No, si va a ser hielo derretido-.

- ¡Que te calles, he dicho! – intimó Booth al joven, con una mirada que quiso ser de advertencia, pero sólo inspiró risa.

- Tenés los ojos chiquitos como japonés con fiebre, y colorados como huevo de ciclista- indicó el jovenzuelo entrecerrando los ojos y pestañeando exageradamente en parodia de la mirada de su yo adulto.

Booth cerró los ojos nuevamente, tratando de ignorar al muchacho y concentrarse en tomar una decisión.

Con cuidado y sosteniéndose del brazo del sillón, se puso de pie. Una vez equilibrado sobre sus pies, enfocó la puerta del baño y hacia allí dirigió sus lentos pasos, tratando de no hacer demasiado ruido.

El adolescente lo observaba cruzado de brazos, tratando de contener la risa.

El ex – francotirador entró al cuarto de baño, decidiendo que era mejor sólo lavarse la cara y no una ducha fría, que era lo que en verdad necesitaba.

Abrió el grifo del agua fría, colocando las manos debajo. Hizo un cuenco con ellas, arrojándose el helado líquido sin piedad al rostro. Mojándose las manos, las pasó una y otra vez sobre su rostro, nuca y cuello.

Luego de unos minutos, cerró el grifo y se apoyó con ambas manos sobre el lavabo, la cabeza gacha.

- Lo hecho, hecho está-.

La súbita aparición del muchacho a su espalda lo sobresaltó, pero este no se dio por enterado y continuo hablando.

- Vestite, anda a comprarle el desayuno, y habla con tu compañerita. ¡Hacete hombre, loco!-.

El agente reflexionó sobre aquellas palabras.

Realmente era tiempo de enfrentar la situación con Huesos. Habían pasado muchas cosas juntos, y ella había cambiado mucho desde la científica híper racional que lo rechazó una noche lluviosa en la puerta de un bar. Sabía que de haber sucedido algo entre ellos, no podía haber sido sólo sexo, ni la pura satisfacción de una necesidad biológica, aunque era cierto que las de ellos dos llevaban largo tiempo desatendidas.

Enderezándose para encontrarse con su propia mirada en el espejo, tomó una decisión: seguiría el consejo de su otro yo adolescente.

Recordó que en el cuarto de huéspedes de Huesos había una muda de ropa suya, incluidas un par de viejas zapatillas, que alguna vez dejó cuando visitó la piscina del edificio con su hijo.

Rápidamente se dirigió a la habitación de huéspedes y comenzó a vestirse.

El muchacho que lo seguía pisándole los talones levantó un puño en alto en señal de victoria.

- ¡Sí! ¡Por fin me haces caso! Vas a ver que tengo razón, la doctora está muerta con vos… Y de última, por ahí no pasó nada. Anda a saber, capaz estabas tan borracho que hiciste la gran "Fláccido Domingo" – se rió divertido.

El agente se rió sin ganas del chiste, eso era algo nunca le había sucedido, pero aún no estaba seguro de que no fuera mejor que la otra opción.

Media hora más tarde…

La Dra. Brennan despertó con un escalofrío. Aunque sentía la cabeza extrañamente embotada, pronto se dio cuenta de la razón. Estaba prácticamente desnuda y totalmente destapada.

El dolor de cabeza y la sensibilidad ante la luz le indicaban que tenía resaca, pero no lograba recordar cómo había llegado a ese estado.

Sentándose con cuidado en la cama, observó la habitación. La puerta estaba cerrada, algo que ella nunca hacía, pero lo más extraño era la prenda tirada al pie del armario: una camisa de hombre. Y no de cualquier hombre, sabía con toda la seguridad que aquella prenda pertenecía a su compañero, el agente Booth.

Antes de que pudiera terminar de plantearse toda la situación, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz aguda.

- Tempe, usa tus células grises, como te enseñó Max -.

La Dra. Brennan observó extrañada a la adolescente que había aparecido delante de ella. Unos dieciséis años, cabello castaño algo ondulado a la altura de los hombros, ojos azules, vestida con jeans y una sudadera rayada.

Parpadeó para aclarar la visión, pero la jovencita seguía en el lugar, con las manos en las caderas mirándola en actitud algo arrogante.

- Nunca pensé que te vería en esta situación, tú sabes bien el daño que produce el exceso de alcohol – dijo la muchacha, sonando casi como una profesora dando una clase.

¿Podía ser posible? La jovencita era inquietantemente parecida a ella misma a esa edad.

- No puede ser – murmuró.

La adolescente la observó.

- Tus procesos mentales están enturbiados por el exceso de alcohol en tu sistema. Mi recomendación sería que bebas mucha agua, comas liviano y hagas reposo – indicó con aire de autosuficiencia.

- No te he pedido consejo – respondió automáticamente la antropóloga.

- Es lo que nosotras – la muchacha hizo énfasis en el "nosotras", señalándose a sí misma y a la Dra. Brennan – le diríamos a cualquier otra persona en estas circunstancias.

- Oh, genial, estoy teniendo alucinaciones – murmuró la Dra. tomándose la cabeza con las manos.

Luego de unos minutos en esa posición, la antropóloga decidió levantarse, sin prestar atención a la jovencita que la miraba con una leve sonrisa y meneando la cabeza.

Se quitó la poca ropa que llevaba, se colocó su bata y dirigió sus pasos algo tambaleantes hacia el baño.

El chorro de agua fría de la ducha fue un golpe para sus sentidos, haciendo que comenzara a pensar en los demás aspectos de su situación presente.

Si la camisa de Booth estaba en su habitación, era lógico suponer que el agente había estado allí. Lo que no recordaba era cómo habían llegado a una situación en la que él hubiera tenido que quitarse la camisa. Pero en realidad había otra pregunta más importante aún:¿Dónde estaba Booth ahora?

El departamento estaba en silencio, pero de todas maneras salió de la ducha y recorrió el salón y la cocina, sólo envuelta en una toalla. No creía que hubiera ido a la habitación de huéspedes pero aun así lo comprobó.

La preocupación por su propia situación dio paso a la inquietud por su compañero. Dentro del apartamento la temperatura era agradable, pero en el exterior hacía el frío típico del crudo invierno de Washington.

- Probablemente se haya ido porque no quería verte – comentó en tono casual la jovencita, observándola mientras se vestía y se peinaba.

- No – negó con la cabeza, empecinada – Tiene que haber algún motivo para que Booth se haya ido, pero me llamará para decírmelo.

- ¿Por qué lo defiendes? Él se fue, no está aquí, y ni siquiera dejó una nota, lo racional es dar por sentado que se ha ido, y es mejor así. Si a él no le importas, entonces que a ti no te importe de él.

Lo que decía la adolescente era perfectamente lógico, pero extrañamente sentía que no era correcto. Ella conocía a Booth, y él no era de ese estilo.

Booth no la dejaría sola.

El sonido de las llaves en la cerradura cortó abruptamente sus reflexiones. Llegó a la puerta justo a tiempo de ver al agente entrar con dos cafés y una bolsa de papel en sus manos.

- ¡Huesos! – exclamó sorprendido, dejando caer las llaves.

Ella caminó hacia su compañero, recogiendo las llaves y cerrando la puerta antes de contestar.

- Este es mi departamento, no entiendo el porqué de tu sorpresa al verme aquí – comentó, mientras se daba vuelta para mirarlo a los ojos.

- Sí, claro – respondió el agente turbado, observando los ojos azules de su compañera.

- ¿Cuál es el mío? – preguntó ella, señalando los cafés.

- Booth, ¿Cuál es el mío? – volvió a preguntar ante el silencio del agente.

- Oh, lo siento… - Booth indicó a la antropóloga su vaso y caminó para colocar la bolsa sobre la mesa del comedor.

En silencio se sentaron a desayunar, el agente nervioso, la antropóloga confundida.

- Podrías haberme avisado que ibas a comprar el desayuno- comentó ella de pronto.

El agente parpadeó varias veces, tratando de pensar rápidamente una respuesta que no la hiciera enojarse.

- Lo siento… yo… - suspiró y bajó la mirada – No quería despertarte.

- No tenías que despertarme, con una nota hubiera bastado-.

Ambos adultos permanecieron en silencio, conscientes de no saber exactamente cómo continuar normalmente.

Desde la puerta de la cocina, dos adolescentes observaban a los adultos.

- No tendría que decirle que se preocupó por él – comentó la chica, frunciendo un poco el ceño.

- Sí, que se lo diga, cuanto más claro mejor, a ver si el pelotudo este reacciona de una vez – negó el chico volteándose a mirarla más detenidamente.

- ¿Sabés algo? Sos muy linda –comentó, al tiempo que estiraba los brazos por detrás de la cabeza e intentaba apoyar una mano en el hombro de la muchacha.

Ella lo miró con la cabeza inclinada.

- Creo que deberíamos ocuparnos de cosas más importantes ahora, antes que de nuestra mutua inclinación.

- Entonces cuanto antes mejor – el adolescente se frotó las manos y se dirigió hacia el ex – francotirador.

- ¡Boludo! Se preocupó por vos, ¿te das cuenta? No está enojada – susurró apremiante al oído de Booth.

- ¿Y tú como sabes que no está enojada? – preguntó el agente entre dientes, más alto de lo que pretendía.

- ¿Quién no está enojada? – la antropóloga levantó la cabeza de su bol de ensalada de frutas.

- Tú – contestó Booth simplemente mirando a su compañera a los ojos.

- Te dejé sola, sin avisarte, y no estás enojada – afirmó el agente.

La antropóloga enrojeció.

- Estaba confundida – musitó – y… preocupada.

- La confusión la entiendo – sonrió el agente tentativamente, haciendo que su compañera también sonriera moviendo la cabeza – pero…

- Eres mi compañero, claro que me preocupo por ti – se defendió la antropóloga.

El agente se removió incómodo en su asiento, mientras tomaba coraje para empezar aquella conversación.

- Si tanto te preocupas por mí, entonces hablemos de lo que pasó anoche- habló como si disparara las palabras, sumamente nervioso.

Había pasado todo el tiempo desde que salió del departamento reflexionando sobre aquel tema.

Tenía que hablar con ella, aclarar lo que fuera que hubiera pasado.

Pero la antropóloga se mantuvo en silencio por unos minutos.

- No hemos tenido relaciones – espetó de golpe, sin levantar la cabeza.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – interrogó el agente.

- Yo lo sabría – explicó ella, mirándolo con los cejas alzadas, - pero no creo que tú quieras saber cómo.

El agente meneó la cabeza, no quería irse del tema central.

- Tampoco sería algo tan terrible, ¿cierto?- comenzó tentativamente.

- ¿Cómo has llegado a esa conclusión? – la antropóloga observó con extrañeza a su compañero.

- Yo pregunté primero, Huesos – sonrió el agente, contento de que al menos ella estuviera hablando del tema.

La Dra. Brennan levantó la cabeza, con aquel gesto altivo suyo, y habló, con su mejor tono de profesora haciendo una exposición.

- Reconozco que no creo que fuera algo "terrible", como tú dices – remarcó la palabra – pero si muy poco profesional. Aunque quizás… - se detuvo, mordiéndose el labio, mientras el agente y los adolescentes la contemplaban expectantes.

- ¿Quizás…? – el agente movió la cabeza intentando que ella siguiera hablando, con los nervios a flor de piel.

- Nada – ella movió la cabeza negativamente, mientras su compañero sentía su corazón casi salírsele del pecho.

- ¿Nada? – Preguntó, más alto de lo que quería - ¿Nos despertamos pensando que hemos hecho el amor y tú dices sólo "nada"? – cuestionó.

- Tú tampoco has dicho demasiado – contestó la Dra., clavando la mirada en su compañero.

- ¡Duelo de titanes! – susurró el adolescente emocionado, que observaba la escena junto a la chica, ambos con la respiración contenida. Ella se retorcía nerviosa el cabello, aunque intentaba aparentar despreocupación.

El agente supo en aquel momento que no podía seguir prolongando más aquella situación. Tan seguro como estaba de quererla, también sabía que ella lo quería a él. Aunque tuviera miedo, aunque no quisiera creer en el amor o en la monogamia, a pesar del abismo de diferencias entre ellos, ella lo quería, a su manera absoluta, racional e intensa.

Y él… él la amaba, tan cierto como que se llamaba Seeley Joseph Booth.

- No necesito decir nada – aseguró el agente poniéndose de pie al tiempo que tomaba a su compañera del brazo.

En un solo movimiento la atrajo de la cintura, dejando sus labios a centímetros de los de ella, y en esa posición susurró: Puedes detenerme cuando quieras.

La antropóloga inconscientemente mordió su labio inferior, paralizada ante la cercanía con el hombre que protagonizaba sus sueños más intensos, y en un impulso se lanzó a besarlo con pasión, sujetándolo de la ropa aunque no era necesario porque estaban tan cerca que más era imposible.

- No me detuviste – constató el agente minutos después, apoyando su frente en la de su compañera, mientras la sujetaba de la cintura y respiraba fuertemente.

- No quise – respondió ella y al segundo se corrigió – No quiero hacerlo. Tú… - suspiró ella buscando las palabras.

- Tú y yo, Huesos, sí – respondió Booth alzando su mano para acomodarle un mechón de cabello y acariciando su mejilla.

- Nosotros – sonrió ella.

No hacían falta más palabras, para los dos esa palabra encerraba todo lo que ellos eran y habían logrado juntos.

De las sonrisas pasaron a las caricias suaves, y sólo un beso fue el preludio de la pasión.

Desde un rincón del salón, los dos adolescentes observaron cómo sus respectivos yo adultos se besaban como si no hubiera mañana.

Las manos del agente comenzaron a recorrer el cuerpo de la antropóloga desde los hombros hasta las caderas, momento en que el muchacho pasó un brazo por los hombros de la joven a su lado y se inclinó para decirle en el oído: Ahora es el momento de irnos a comprar la yerba para el mate.

- No sé de qué estás hablando – contestó la muchacha con aire extrañado, mientras se dejaba conducir hacia la puerta-.

- Ellos ya están calentando la pava, ¿ves? – ambos jóvenes se pararon en la puerta para observar a los adultos tropezando en su camino a la habitación por no dejar de besarse.

- ¡Oh, quieres decir que van a tener relaciones sexuales! – expresó la jovencita con aire de satisfacción por haber entendido la expresión coloquial.

Durante unos segundos ambos chicos se miraron, para luego estallar al mismo tiempo.

- ¡Por fin! – exclamaron, chocando sus manos en gesto de triunfo.

- Booth, ¿escuchaste algo? – preguntó entre besos una Brennan ocupada en deshacerse del pantalón del agente.

El agente volteó a ver hacia la puerta del apartamento, observando a su joven tormento hacer un gesto con los pulgares hacia arriba y respondió, volviendo a enterrar la boca en el cuello de la antropóloga.

- Nada, ¿Y tú?-.

- Debo haberme equivocado – respondió Brennan, al tiempo que articulaba un "gracias" silencioso en dirección a la puerta por sobre el hombro de su compañero.

* * *

><p>¿Críticas, comentarios, preguntas? Estoy a un click de distancia :D<p>

Besos

Ana


End file.
